


A Traditional Christmas Movie

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Kidgemas 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Keith has never seen a lot of movies, Kidgemas 2020, Matt and Shiro are mentioned but don't make an appearance, somehow Pidge is always surprised by this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Pidge is surprised when Keith admits that he hasn't seen a lot of movies and quickly rectifies that by introducing him to her favorite movie of the winter season.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Kidgemas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A Traditional Christmas Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates!
> 
> This is for the Kidgemas event started over on tumblr and I'll be doing my best to post something each day until the 31st. The prompt for today is "Grinch".

“Are you seriously telling me you've never seen _The Grinch_?” Pidge asked, staring at her boyfriend incredulously.

“I am honestly and seriously telling you that I have never seen this movie once in my life,” Keith responded without looking away from the string of garland he was carefully hanging across the stair railing. “Heard of it though. Isn't it some Dr. Suess book?”

“Based on one, yes,” Pidge said, sounding distracted.

Keith pinned the end into place and then finally looked at his girlfriend, who was frantically typing something into her phone. “Pidge, what are you doing?”

“Sending Matt a message to bring the movie over. You and me are going to have a movie date and there's nothing you can do to stop it!”

Keith chuckled. “I think I can make some time for that. I know Shiro's been trying to get me to watch more movies too. Apparently, I missed out on a lot growing up.”

Once upon a time, he would have spoken those words with bitterness lodged in his heart, but thanks to all of his friends (especially Pidge and Shiro) and a really great psychologist (by the name of Coran), he was steadily making progress towards a happier life. Sure, he had a few backslides now and then, but everyone assured him it was part of the healing process.

“How about tonight?” Keith suggested.

Pidge shook her head. “Matt and Shiro are coming over tonight for dinner, remember? They want to drop off some decorations and gifts since they'll be out of town until late on Christmas Eve. Why don't we do the movie tomorrow? That will give me time to pick up appropriate movie snacks.”

Keith leaned down for a kiss, lingering to truly savor the moment. “Sounds like a date.”


End file.
